The Kenobi Tragedy
by Sora of The Village of Sound
Summary: This is the tale of a passionate love. Between ObiWan and the senator of Diadora. Please R&R!FINALY I UPDATED! MORE OFTEN UPDATES, PROMISE!
1. The Fateful Party

The Kenobi Tragedy

Introduction

This is the story of love an passion. No, this is not the story of Anakin and Jacqueline Skywalker, I will tell you that one another time. This is the story of two different people. Their love, their family, their ending.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter One: Love in the Air

Mia Corvelle looked out at the darkening skies of Coruscant. She didn't like these parties much. This senate party had jedi at it, so it was extra formal. She stood and Began to wander around.

Obi-Wan Kenobi did not want to be here, at this party. He tended to stick with his former apprentice, Anakin. But he was sure that Anakin hated these parties as much as he did. So, whenever they had a required senate party, they would find a spot and stick to it. Today's party seemed to be more interesting, though. He left Anakin and began to wander.

As the two guests wandered around, a sort of spell was in the air. They bumped into each other, knocking each other down. "I am so sorry, ma'am!"

Obi-Wan exclaimed. Mia looked up. Obi-Wan couldn't believe the beauty he saw in her face. "No, I'm sorry." She said in a sweet voice. Mia accepted Obi-Wan's hand. "Might I know your name?" Obi-Wan asked politely. "Amelia Corvelle. But you can call me Mia." She told him. "Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan said. He walked with her to the punch table. Mia served herself and then handed Obi-Wan the pitcher. He accepted it and thanked her. They talked for most of the night, getting to know each other. Obi-Wan liked Mia. She was very sweet, and he wanted to know her better. After awhile, Mia stood. "I'd better be getting home" she said. "Can I see you again? I'd like for us to be friends." Obi-Wan said. "Oh, sure! Here's my address." She handed him a link. Obi-Wan thanked her and headed for his own home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_I hope you all like it! Please comment! I already have the entire fanfic done, so please don't give suggestions! I promise that I'll be longer and more interesting next chapter! _

_-Mia_


	2. Love Outspoken

_Hey everybody…..I"m sorry I haven't updated in a while! My computer crashed and I couldn't stay at the library for very long because I had work to do. So here's chapter two, I'll update more frequently! _

CHAPTER TWO

Mia placed clothes in her suitcase. She was finaly going back home, to Diadora. She smiled as she thought of how happy and surprised her parents would be. There was a loud slam. Mia looked up. Nothing was there. She grabbed her hidden pistol and pointed it at the doorway.

"Who's there?" she called out.

Obi-Wan came in the door. Mia smiled and put her pistol back. "Obi-Wan, you scared me!" she exclaimed. Obi-Wan said nothing, just stared at her, an odd look in his eyes. "Obi-Wan? Are you ok?" Mia asked. He came close to her.

"Mia…." He said. "What's wrong, Obi-Wan?" Mia pestered. Obi-Wan leaned forward and kissed her. Mia fell into it, and kissed him back. They held each other until Mia realized what she was doing. She broke apart form Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan, are you crazy?" she asked, in shock.

"Mia, I love you. I can't ignore it." Obi-Wan told her. "But Obi-Wan, you are a JEDI!" Mia exclaimed. Obi-Wan looked deep into her eyes. "Don't you feel for me in the least? " He asked. Mia turned away. "I can't answer that." She said. Obi-Wan put his head down. "I came here to tell you how I felt about you, and now you know. I'd hoped you'd feel the same. I love you, Mia." He turned and began to head out the door. Mia turned back, watching him leave. "Obi-Wan, wait!" she called. He turned back and looked at her. "Obi-Wan I do love you. I just don't want you to lose your job over me." She said quietly. Obi-Wan took her in his arms.

"Mia, I love you too much to care about losing my job. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." He told her. They kissed again. Mia closed her suitcase. This trip would have to wait………..

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(NEXT DAY)

Mia woke and found that Obi-Wan had left. She supposed that he had to go to the Jedi Temple. All of a sudden, she felt nauseous. She hurried into the bathroom and threw up. 'What's wrong with me?' she thought. 'I felt fine yesterday.' She walked back into her bedroom and put on a casual dress. She then called her representative in the senate. "Jinner, I am not feeling well today. I'll need you to take over for me." She told him. She hung up. As she rested, she thought of how odd it was to be in a forbidden love. She thought of Obi-Wan all day, especially as she tested.

Obi-Wan left early for the temple. He had important meetings that day. He would continue agreeing with Master Yoda, while his mind was on Mia. "Master Kenobi, What's your view on this?" Mace Windu asked. Obi-Wan looked up. "Hmm? Oh, I agree with Master Yoda." He said. Master Yoda laughed. "One against two, it is, Mace!" Yoda exclaimed. He laughed. Obi-Wan stared into space. All he could think about was Mia and how happy he was that she loved him. After the meeting, Obi-Wan was in a hurry to get back to Mia's apartment, but he was ambushed by his just promoted former apprentice. "Hello, Master. What are you doing today?" He asked. "Things." Obi-Wan replied. "What kind of things and can I join you?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan looked intently at him, wondering what he should say. "Anakin, do you need a ride somewhere?" he asked. Anakin smiled. "Can I use your long-distance ship?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan sighed. "Fine." He handed Anakin the keys. "YES! Thank you, Master." Anakin said. He hurried off.

Obi-Wan was again in a hurry when he was again, ambushed by someone else. BitMonk Otrega. "Master Kenobi. I need your help." BitMonk said. Obi-Wan sighed. "What is it, BitMonk?" he asked. "Someone has been hacking into the sith records. The ones we have here." BitMonk replied. "What? How is that even possible?" Obi-Wan exclaimed. '_Damn. I guess I'll have to wait to see Mia.'_ He thought. "I don't know, sir. That's why I need your help." BitMonk was saying. Obi-Wan hurried off with BitMonk to see what was wrong.

Meanwhile, back at Mia's apartment, Mia was in eternal shock. "How could this have happened?" She wondered aloud.

She paced the apartment, until she got nauseated again. After she threw up, Mia sat down on the floor, her head resting against the bathroom counter. This was not going to be fun at first. She sighed and got up to get some water. What would she do? She would have to resign her post as secretary of war. That wasn't the hard part. She would only go to mandatory senate meetings. Yes, that was it. But what of Obi-Wan? There was nothing that she could do to protect him. They would have to do their best to keep it a secret.

Obi-Wan returned to Mia's home hours later. Mia was in bed, resting. He laid down next to her and kissed her. It woke her up. "Obi-Wan! Oh,

Obi-Wan, there is something I have to tell you. They stood up and walked into the kitchen. Obi-Wan started kissing her, but Mia stopped him. "Obi-Wan this is something you _must_ know!" She exclaimed. Obi-Wan stopped and listened. "What is it ,Mia? Are you ok? Did anybody hurt you?" He asked. Mia looked him in the eye. "It's not that. I'm fine………It's just….Oh, Obi-Wan. I'm Pregnant!"


End file.
